How Scarlett Tried to Ruin Christmas
by KaylaBow
Summary: Christmas is a time for Joy, Cheer, and Happiness for the campers A.K.A. "The Whos". But not for Scarlett- so she tries to bring the holiday cheer down... in fire. Literally. And with the help of her "dog" Max, they'll finally be able to destroy Christmas joy once and for all! But will they suceed? Who knows? Secret Santa for: Everything I Liked Was Taken. I hope you like it! :3


**A secret santa gift for my friend Everything I Liked Was Taken A.K.A Anna! on Total Drama Writers Forum. Here you go gurl! :DDDD Anna deserved dis shit.**

* * *

><p>How Scarlett <span>Tried<span> to Ruin Christmas

T'was the uh, week before Christmas? No wait- day before Christmas. All the Who's were happily waiting for Santa to give them the gifts they deserve.

"-HEY! Watch it red! You even lay a fingah on me, consider yourself on da naughwty list." Anna Maria said in her jersy accent, spraying her hairspray on the hard rock metal she calls hair.

"But Anna Maria! Christmas is a time of joy. Not a time to give everyone a coughing fit by that spray can product you call a god." Zoey the redhead sneered, before gasping."Oh my gosh Anne Maria. I don't know what I was sayi-"

"YOU'RE GETTING THE BEAT DOWN RED!" Anne Maria interupted, before pouncing onto her and mamed her face. She started to claw on her face and blood spilled, making Zoey's hair more red then it was before.

Ah yes. Christmas is a time of joy.

While the Who's were-

"-SKYYYYY! _W-WHYYY_ _DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND_-" Dave screeched, before being slapped in the face by a robot bear. The bears right mechanical eye was staring at him, with a hungry look. Which was weird since, he shouldn't eat.

He's a robot bear.

Duh.

Now BACK TO THE STORY DAVE! Anyways, Scarlett the girl who stole Christ- OH NO IM SPOILING THE PLOT. DAMMIT DAVE DISTRACTED ME.

* * *

><p>"-Finally Scarlett- WE WILL RULE CHRISTMAS! MWAHAHAHAHA-"<p>

"What did I tell you about interrupting me!" Scarlett snapped at Max while holding a butcher knife in her right hand. "If we are going to ruin Christmas for everyone, then you'll have to follow me." She threatned. "I already forced you into a dog costume. What else do I have to do so you'll obey my every comand!"

Scarlett led Max to the kitchen. "Okay Max- You'll start being useful by getting my tools ready. Then I'll give you a nice treat, okay? Here is the list. Now get to work you pathetic homo sapien."

Max started grabbing the things on her list. They were-

"AHHHHHHH!" Dave cried while the bear was ripping his clothing. "HELP! ANYBODY?!" He scremaed while crawling helplessly on the ground.

NO ONE GIVES A SHIT DAVE! I mean- let's get back to the story.

* * *

><p>With the help of Max, Scarlett had gotten the contestants gifts and valuebles. Sierra's fanart, Lightning's trophies, Ella's new puppy, and more.<p>

She was going to put the gifts into pit of fire that was somehow located in the middle of the Playa.

"NOW I WILL-" Scarlett stopped herself mid-sentence before looking at Ella's new dog. The poor thing was looking really scared. "Meh." She shrugged, putting the puppy in a bag, so she can later put in the pit.

"-NOOOOOOOO!" A voice called out, running towards Max and Scarlett. "WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL!?" A man screamed, head butting Max. "IM CHRIS FUCKING MCLEAN! WHERE IS IT- HEY WHY IS THERE A FUCKING PIT OF FIRE IN HERE-"

Scarlett interrupted him by pushing him into the pit. He burned in the fire misrebly.

"How dare he!?" Max brushed his dog costume's fur off and glared at the man on fire. "You will pay for this!"

"He's dying already Max," Scarlett deadpanned at him. "Be helpful and started throwing the gifts in the pit."

While this was happening, the contestants woke up to see their presents about to be burned on fire.

"MY CAMSERRIAODY NSFW!" Sierra shouted saddly.

"MY RESTRAINING ORDER!" Cody and Cameron wailed.

"MY SHA-TROPHIES!" Lightning yelled.

"MY GYM MEMBER SHIP!" Jo screeched.

"MY FUCKING VIBRATER!" Amy screamed, before covering her mouth. "I mean- SAMEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VIBRATER YOU SLUT!?"

"MY PUPPY!" Ella cried.

"MY KITTY!" DJ screamed.

Ella stopped shouting, "A kitty?" DJ nodded.

"PUPPIES ARE BETTER FOOL!" Ella huffed.

"Let's get them!" Duncan declared while running towards them in his handcuffs. The police then grabbed Duncan and he headed to jail. "Dammit."

The campers suceeded in throwing Max into the fire, but Scarlett chuckled darkly at them.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!?" She laughed manically, getting a remote control. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM DESTROYING CHRISTMA-"

"Scarlett don't do this!" A high pitched voice pleaded while walking towards the girl. "You know better then this! Please don't destroy us all!"

Scarlett raised an eye brow, "You're Dawn from season 4 'Revenge of the Island' correct? The one who is passionate about animals and is basically a knock off of Luna Lovegood from Harry Pottor?"

Dawn levitated- uh I mean _walked_ over to her. "Hear our plead Scarlett. Don't you see the pain you're causing everyone?"

Sierra was curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out.

"See?" Dawn said looking at Scarlett. "Do you really want to do this? Is acting out your favorite film 'How the Grinch Stole Chrismas' worth everyones pain?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I didn't have to do this."

Dawn threw Scarlett into the pit of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>WAS THIS FUN ENOUGH FER YA ANNA?! :D<strong>

**R&R OR DIE. Lol jk.**


End file.
